Nightmares
by Demented Koneko
Summary: Ever since the massacre of his clan, Sasuke has constantly been plagued by horrifying nightmares and so seeks solace the only way he knows how: in his rival's arms. [Mild NaruSasu]


**Authors Notes: **Sorry about the unoriginal title. I really am horrible at thinking up good titles. Anyway, this is my first Naruto fic. I wrote it last year but have just got around to posting it now. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **In no shape or form do I own the rights to Naruto, nor do I claim to.

**Nightmares**

The raven haired boy awoke covered in a cold sweat, his breathing frantic as his hand grasped tightly at his shirt. The room was in darkness and it took a minute or so before his eyes managed to adjust and he could make anything out. From what he could tell the room was exactly how he had left it before he had fallen asleep. His breathing calmed slightly and a small wave of relief washed over him. Another nightmare. He was safe for now.

Ever since his entire clan was murdered by his elder brother he had been having nightmares; reliving his parent's deaths over and over again in his head. He hadn't been there when Itachi murdered them, but he hadn't needed to be. Along with his parents, Itachi showed him the deaths of every single member of their clan. He had trapped him in the memory not allowing him to escape despite how much he had pleaded. Their deaths would be etched in his mind until the day he died, along with his brother's betrayal, and all the pain that it had brought him.

Back then had not been a nightmare, it was all too real. From months after the event he prayed that it had really just been some horrible dream and that when he went to bed that night he would wake up and everything would be the way it was supposed to be. He would wake up late and rush about frantically trying to get ready for school and on his way out accidentally bump into his brother. Itachi wouldn't look at him with murderous intent but instead would smile and playfully ruffle his hair as he softly scolded him about being late. Sasuke would smile back and make him promise to help him with training after school. Itachi would reluctantly agree and Sasuke would hurry off feeling chipper and desperate for school to be over so he could come home and spent time with his elder brother. That was how it was supposed to be. But no matter how much he wished, he woke up in an empty manor were all its previous inhabitants were dead. He was alone.

Eventually he stopped hoping, accepting that everyone he cared for was gone and that the brother he had admired so dearly was the one responsible for this. It was with this realisation that he fully understood and embraced his role as an avenger. He swore to himself that he would make Itachi pay for what he had done. But still the events of that fateful night continued plague him; unable to let go, repeating themselves over and over in his head to the point were he was willing to kill himself just to be rid of them; to escape the constant agony. Only he couldn't. First and foremost he had to fulfil his role as an avenger. He couldn't let his own suffering get in the way of his task, and so by immersing himself completely in training he was able to keep the horrible memories at bay. With training he focused himself completely, not permitting any other thought. Night-time however was a different story.

The moment his eyes clouded over, the memory would unveil itself. It made itself known and would quickly consume his mind. Blood and corpses everywhere, all around him; his brother's eyes burning into him scornfully; the scream of a child who had just lost everything…This was what awaited him when he went to sleep. He couldn't count the number of times he woke up covered in a cold sweat, his breathing uncontrollable. He feared it every time he went to close his eyes at night. But he couldn't not sleep. Sleep rewarded him with the strength to train and without strength he couldn't…

In the end, it was just another pain he had to endure. He would undergo any possible pain imaginable in order to accomplish his task. This was what he told himself anyway. However, deep down he wished to be freed. And for a short time he could experience such freedom, despite how brief it was; despite that it cost him every last drop of the pitiful muster of pride he had managed to obtain since his clan's death. It looked to be one of those nights were he would have to give it up. There was no chance that he could get back to sleep here.

And so quietly he got up out of bed, changing back into the clothes he had tossed aside before going to sleep. He never understood why he tried to be quiet in his own home. He was alone after all; it wasn't like anyone could hear him. In the end he chalked it down to his training. Ninja's were supposed to be quiet but deadly, right? He opened the window, the light of the moon flooding into the room as soon as he did. For a few minutes he stood there staring at it solemnly. A full moon. Just like that night. It was almost as if someone was taunting him. Before loosing himself completely in the moon's glow and reliving the horrible nightmares, he left, vanishing into the darkness to seek the comfort he so desperately desired.

* * *

The boy gave a loud irritated groan as someone knocked on his door. Really, he didn't appreciate being woken up in the middle of the night, especially after having spent every second of that day training rigorously. The urge to ignore it was strong. After all, who the hell would be banging on his door at this time of night any- He shot up, suddenly realising exactly who the person on the other side of the door was. He quickly but tiredly went to the door and opened it.

There stood his team mate and rival.

He spoke his name without realising it. "Sasuke."

The boy just stared back. Normally he would come out with a taunting remark about how long it had taken the other to answer the door, but not tonight. Naruto knew this all too well, and without saying anything he moved out of the way allowing Sasuke to come in.

With aloud yawn he started walking back to bed, Sasuke silently following him. He pulled the covers back and scurried into the furthest side of the bed, again making room for the other boy. Sasuke climbed in after him and Naruto threw the covers over the both of them. They lay there for a few minutes, both staring at the ceiling, both not saying anything. So many nights like this had gone by now.

"Sasuke…"

"Don't..." he replied, his voice barely a whisper. "Please don't say anything."

Sighing, Naruto moved closer to him, their noses almost touching and slowly wrapped his arms around the pale boy pulling him into his chest. Sasuke didn't resist but instead burrowed deeper into the other's embrace. Later on he would feel ashamed, hate himself even, but for now he welcomed Naruto's warm arms around him.

"It'll be okay." The blond boy whispered, breaking the unspoken promise not to say anything.

As he expected, the other boy didn't reply and so he tightened his arms around him. It had been like this for so long now; Sasuke seeking comfort in his arms. He remembered the very first time Sasuke had appeared at his door. It had been raining and the raven haired boy was soaked. Naruto took him and tried to dry him, urging him to tell him what was wrong, why he looked so scared. In the end, Sasuke broke down into tears. He had been shocked at the time, his mind still clinging to the belief that Sasuke wouldn't cry at anything. Not knowing what to do, Naruto had wrapped his arms around the boy. That's what people did when they saw someone they knew crying. They hugged them, right? And so he did. But what he didn't expect was for Sasuke to hold on to him. Pull away or punch him in the face maybe, but not that.

A short while later, Naruto asked what had happened, why Sasuke had come to him that night only to have the boy act like he hadn't a clue what he was talking about. That was, until the next time. All he knew was that Sasuke had horrible nightmares and for some reason came to him for comfort and that Naruto in return would give it to him. It had turned into a ritual almost. Sometimes he wouldn't appear for a good while, while at other times he would come to him a few times a week. Naruto imagined that it all depended on just how often and the severity of the nightmares. Still, he had not seen Sasuke cry since the very first time he came here. He always found himself wanting to ask the boy if he still shed tears, but he could never quite bring himself to. Sasuke probably wouldn't answer him anyway. No one knew of these nightly meetings. They never spoke about them. Instead during training, they acted how they had always behaved – mostly arguing. Somewhere between them, there was an unspoken agreement; that although Sasuke came to him at night seeking comfort, during the day, nothing changed. Things were to be how they always were.

By the time morning came, Sasuke would have somehow managed to untangle himself from his embrace without waking him and when Naruto finally did awake, the other boy would be gone. And thus ended their ritual until another night where it would begin all over again.

But for now, Naruto continued to embrace the boy. It was still night and so Sasuke still belonged to him. And for now, Sasuke could relinquish his pain and revel in the comfort and freedom that Naruto's arms brought him. He could hate himself for it later.

**Authors Notes: **I hope that wasn't too bad. Constructive criticism and any advice on how I could improve are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
